<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Band-aids will help by sungiee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509295">Band-aids will help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungiee/pseuds/sungiee'>sungiee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungiee/pseuds/sungiee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin catches his boyfriend, hyunjin , cheating and developes big trust issues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Band-aids will help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Moon was shining at his highest place, the pond capturing the light and reflecting it so beautifully. The calmness of it helping Jeongin to calm down. Pictures were flashing through his mind, Pictures of Hyunjin kissing the new boy in town, Felix was his name.</p><p>It was his fault. He should have gone to the club with Hyunjin, not coming 2 hours later. He should have asked his boyfriend to wait for him. He walked into the bathroom, the club air suffocating him and giving him a headache.</p><p>Leaning against the Sink, looking at his wet face, he scrunched. Leaning down and washing his face he heard a toilet door opening, muffled moans shutting down. When he turned around, to look for the source of the noise, he didn't except his boyfriend kissing Felix. He felt the tears coming up, but before they threatened to fall he already ran out of the club. Now he was here at the pond, thinking about what he did wrong. Was he not enough? What did Felix have what he doesn't have? Was it the sweet addicting Voice? Was it the freckles? He would change everything just so that Hyunjin would like him.</p><p>A few hours later he went home, Hyunjin already laying in their bed, soundly asleep. He pulled a band-aid out of his bag and placed it on Hyunjin's arm. He silently smiled before he went to the kitchen to make himself a tea. Thirty minutes later he sat next to Hyunjin and slowly pulled the band-aid off. But when Hyunjin suddenly stirred he stopped it, petting Hyunjins hair and whispered little nothings into his ear. Soon his boyfriend was asleep again. He threw the bandaid into the trash and smelled his fingers. "Nicotine smells disgusting"</p><p> </p><p>As months went by Jeongin repeated this routine every night. The couple was cuddling on the couch. Hyunjins body engulfing Jeongins. "Do you love me?" Jeongin asked his boyfriend, tears building up in his eyes. Hyunjin noticings his boyfriend's mood quickly straightened himself and brushed the tears out of his boyfriend's eyes. "Of course I love you innie!! I love every little aspect of you. it's like I'm addicted to you" he said and gave the younger one a quick kiss. "yeah you are right, I love you too" he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>